The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB), a major biomedical research institution, sponsors more than $71,000,000 in federally funded grants and contracts annually, and currently ranks approximately 23rd among NIH supported grantee institutions. The Animal Resources Program (ARP) of UAB provides procurement, housing, and care of all animals used in research, teaching, and testing programs of the university. Currently, 238 investigators conducting 241 research projects, with an aggregate value of approximately $28,000,000 are supported by the ARP. Increases in faculty numbers, more stringent housing standards, and specific investigator requirements for isolation capability have created a need for approximately 28,000 gross square feet of additional animal space at UAB. The present project is one of several under way to improve animal resources at UAB. It will advance the quality of biomedical research by accomplishing the following specific aims: (1) provide additional animal housing and support space, and renovation of 12,000 gross square feet contiguous with animal facilities, (2) provide needed containment housing and survival surgery areas, (3) aid in providing adequate space for animal related research projects as the institution continues its planned expansion, and (4) assure continued accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). In essence, the present renovation project will significantly enhance the ability of the ARP to provide appropriate animal care and housing for biomedical research presently being conducted at UAB.